As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in communicating data across different types of networks. For example, a wireless network may include one or more access nodes, such as base stations, for providing wireless voice and data service to wireless devices in various coverage areas of the one or more access nodes. Wireless air-interface resources deployed by access nodes, such as resource blocks, are typically allocated between uplink transmissions, i.e. transmissions from a wireless device to an access node, and downlink transmissions, i.e. transmissions from the access node to the wireless device. Further, wireless air-interface resources can be deployed in various combinations of uplink, downlink, and special subframes, i.e. a transmission time interval of the wireless network. A unique combination of different types of subframes may be bundled within a larger time interval, i.e. a frame interval, and is hereinafter referred to as a frame configuration. Each frame configuration comprises a different ratio of downlink and uplink subframes.
For various reasons, network operators may implement a different or “new” frame configuration within a wireless network that is currently utilizing an existing or “old” frame configuration. For example, increasing numbers of wireless devices connecting to various access nodes may necessitate increased downlink capacity within the wireless network, resulting in a decision to reconfigure the various access nodes within the wireless network to deploy wireless resources in a frame configuration with a relatively greater number of downlink subframes. However, during the process of implementing a new frame configuration within the wireless network, there exists a potential for interference caused between access nodes utilizing the new frame configuration and neighboring or adjacent access nodes utilizing the old frame configuration. For example, uplink subframes scheduled by an access node utilizing the old frame configuration can interfere with corresponding downlink subframes that are contemporaneously scheduled by a nearby access node utilizing the new frame configuration. The potential for interference is particularly high when both different types of subframes are deployed using the same frequency sub-band. Generally, there exists a potential for interference between two or more access nodes that deploy wireless resources in different frame configurations.